Pooh's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island
Pooh's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island is the first and only Winnie the Pooh/Jim Henson crossover movie by BowserMovies1989 and ToonJoey34. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot With The Healthy Good Adventure Spirit Of The Pooh's Adventures And featuring the Muppets' usual good-natured slapstick humor, several musical numbers, and the occasional twist, the film stays fairly true to the familiar Robert Louis Stevenson's storyline. Pooh And His Friends Meet Young Jim Hawkins (Kevin Bishop), the son of a first mate, working at an inn which caters to sailors, acquires a treasure map from seaman Billy Bones (Billy Connolly) and convinces Squire Trelawney's son (Fozzie Bear) to finance a voyage to recover the treasure. With Captain Abraham Smollet (Kermit the Frog) and First Mate Samuel Arrow (Sam the Eagle) in command, the Hispaniola sets sail for Treasure Island with a crew unwittingly composed of former pirates led by ship's cook Long John Silver (Tim Curry) And Bowser And His Family They're Back With A Secret Weapon Bowser Jr's Siblings The Troublemakers Known As The Koopalings, who befriends Hawkins and gains his trust. On arrival, Silver kidnaps Hawkins and Smollet rescues the marooned Benjamina Gunn (Miss Piggy), his former fiancée. After many adventures Silver's pirate band is defeated, the treasure recovered, and Smollet and Gunn are reunited. Silver escapes his capture by threatening to kill Jim, though he can't bring himself to do it; but his defective boat, with the treasure, sinks. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Masters of Evil, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) will guest star in this film. *This Will Mark Debut Of Bowser's Henchmen And Bowser Jr's Siblings The Koopalings. *Both Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! and Muppet Treasure Island were released in 1996. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Frozen, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Might Ducks, The Great Mouse Detective, Darkwing Duck, and Muppet Treasure Island were all made by Disney. *In this film, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, and the DigiDestined will recognize Long John Silver since they faced his animated counterpart in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster. However, Pooh, Ash, Tai, and their friends will meet Jim Hawkins and John Silver's animated counterparts in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Treasure Planet, Ash and his friends will see Long John Silver again as animated character in Ash's Adventures of The Pagemaster, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Kronk, the Might Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Zhane will also see Long John Silver again as animated character in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pagemaster. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Jim Henson films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pirate Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Treasure Films Category:Muppet crossovers